Confused hearts filled with Music
by RosePetal2002
Summary: 5 girls have their hearts set on thier popular hot friends well that is frenemies,But when the boys fall for the school bitches who flirt in any way,they have to try win them unless they get thier hearts broken - only Leafs heart doesnt get broken - it gets shattered CONTESTSHIPPING OLDRIVALSHIPPING/LEAFGREENSHIPPING IKARISHIPPING PPOKESHIPPING & OCSHIPPING First Fanfic review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Mays P.O.V**

The sun shone through my chestnut hair causing me to shut my eyes again. "Close the curtains mom!" I shouted clearly annoyed,

No, she can't May, im the one who opened them

I looked up to see my annoying little brother Max who should be getting out of my room now! "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY ROOM!GET THE HELL OUT! "Moms waiting downstairs she's made pancakes - "Pancake's!" I screamed cutting him off and running towards the bathroom "I'll be down in a few minutes Maxie"

"Whatever" He muttered while walking out of my room

Okay so im May, Im 15 and my life sucks.. so what is there to tell you...I have the best friends in the world Misty,Dawn and Leaf...and then comes the big mistake in my life Drew Hayden! Hes just so annoying,He gets me in trouble like all the time,I find it so disturbing when he flicks that damn sexy hair of his...i mean scratch that when he flicks his stupid abnormal colour hair..Why the hec am i even thinking about him..

"Honey come down" "Coming mom"I said loud enough for her to hear.I tied my hair in a side ponytail with my bangs loose and walked down the stairs to my dear pancakes. "Oh! Hey May..your late for school" Max said my toungue at him i quickly ate my pancakes and shot out the door

"Bye Mom!"I said while shutting the door completely ignoring Max

Drew better not come near me today..its such and burden for me that hes in every class im in..why do the teachers hate me?. He doesn't even care what he says hes just a snobby rich popular guy..well we're all popular but hes on of the hottest.. other girls think that of course not me...anyway hes the hottest,and hes in the hottest group with Gary-who Leaf likes even though she says she doesn't, Ash-who Mistys got a huge crush on but hes too dense to notice and shes too stubborn to admit it and last of all Paul- Dawn really likes him and he seems to like her too,she the only girl he hangs around with..other then me Misty and Leaf...And then its me and Drew left...nothing going on between us and everyone knows that..

Lost in my thoughts i bumped into something awfully soft , I looked up to see The one and only Drew Hayden. Acting as if nothing happened i carried on walking to class

"June – your hurting my feelings by ignoring the love of your life"

"Whatever Grasshead – im busy and for the record its May M-A-Y " I said fuming

"Yeah-anyway Gary told me were meeting up with you girls after school"He said smirking

"Why are you still here!"I screamed at him

"Walking towards my friends who are your friends April – so that means were stuck together forever"He said winking at me

"Where's my Grasshead and what did you do to him"I asked raising an eyebrow

"Been hanging out with Gary lately! - He's kinda rubbed off on me!"He said blowing me a kiss before walking towards Gary

Sighing i walked up to My bfs who were currently talking to their crushes. I was feeling a little dizzy from the conversation with Drew,

"Hey May! You look lost - somethimg happen with Drew because i saw you two walking to school together?"Dawn said teasing

"Yeah..." I replied without thinking

They gasped then smiled , Leaf winked at me before walking to her class

"_This is the head speaking , tomorrow we will be having a singing contest , all girls and boys will be allowed to take part in this you have tonight to write your songs – i wish you all good luck oh yeah and please boys don't go to the extreme!"_

Great, can't get my sleep tonight,why do teachers love torturing teenagers...Oh yeah its their hobby!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! im back... sorry for not updating I didn't get e****nough reviews :( so I didn't think anyone wanted me to update...First I want to thank those people who follow me or follow my story...i love you guys!... Now on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.. except Lilly and Taylor are owned by me and my sister desertflower2001...**

**Leaf's P.O.V **

They wanted me to write a song SERIOUSLY!

Im Leaf and I hate Gary!..I mean scratch that im Leaf Green and right now I feel like killing Gary..yep that's right Gary Oak! He's such a perv...and all he does is flirts oh yeah and hes a player.. This is my crazy life!

I saw Brianna walk past me with a smug look on her face..Shes the schools slut along with Serena Veronica and Ursala..I don't think there's one guy left in this school that she hasn't slept with trust me! Except for Drew Paul and Ash they hate her...but I don't know about Gary...

The thought of Veronica and Gary made me feel sick and I felt my face burning..

Brianna started walking towards me..."Shit" I said mentally kicking myself

"Hey Leafy!"she said smirking

"What d'you want" I asked glaring at her lets just say we don't get along with any of them

"Oh I was asking if you've seen Gary lately"She said back smirking

"Yeah" I spat "Whe I came to school"

"But have you y'know seen him now"she said while looking at her manicured nails

"Leave me alone"I said pushing her out of my way,I know I know I sound like a bully...

"Don't walk through the corridor Leafy - you might see something you don't want to see"She screamed at me while walking of laughing

What does she mean..i had to walk through the corridor to get to the hall,I had to eat lunch.

As I walked through the corridor, I slowly understood what she meant by you might see something you don't want to see

Gary had Veronica pushed against her locker kissing her passionately

My heart ached and I felf my eyes sting...why is this happening I don't care do I ...i cant have feelings for him I just cant...

I sped past them trying to go past without them seeing me but the tears rolled down my face

I finally reached the hall and went straight to my table were May and everyone were sat

"What the hell happened to you Leaf"Misty asked worried but furious

"Its nothing..."I barely whispered

"Gary kissed Veronica"Ash said while running through the door panting

"Leaf im s-so sorry"Dawn said hugging me

Inside I felt like screaming crying...how could he how could he mess around with my feelings...This isnt Fair!

"It doesn't matter... it wasn't even that..i got told off in history class today"I said laughing nervously

They all looked at me like I was crazy but then carried on eating

Phew I thought they believe me, I really need to go home...i think im going to cry,oh no im going to cry...i cant cry no I cant...Tears stop stay there I had to do something

I immediately got up I just hoped I wasn't red

everyone gave me confused looks

"Bathroom"was all I said before running off

I ran as fast as I could to the girls bathroom...My vision was getting blury and soon I felt hot tears stream down my face

I tried covering my face but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't...

I ran through the hallway as fast as I could but bumped into something soft

"Leaf?"

**OKKKAYY! I Bet you can guess who she bumped into**

**please I beg you guys to review lets say it like this...If you don't review you get no next chapter okay! I don't want to be mean though :)**

**See you guys soon **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I'm back with the next chapter,I have to admit I'm updating pretty soon even though I didn't get many reviews :(**

**Thank you AlexuPenguin for reviewing this chapter is specially for you ;)**

**Now on with the story...**

**Dawn's P.O.V **

Everyone looked at Leaf like she was crazy but inside I new she was breaking...Gary was her childhood crush even though she's too stubborn to admit it

"Bathroom" She said before running off

"Girls meeting" I mouthed to May and Misty

"When" May asked while stuffing her face

I scrunched up my nose before turning to Misty "After school at Misty's "

They nodded and got up to get a drink well that is May got up to get a drink

I just hope Leafs alright, I lay my head on the table looking straight at Paul,he was scowling as usual.

he looked back at me and smiled (Rare)

I blushed deep red and looked away

Misty gave me a questioning look but instead I changed the subject

" Shull we go check on Leaf" I suggested

"Yeah she's been gone for a pretty long time I'm starting to get worried" Misty said nodding

I finished the last bit of my water and got up from my seat

Ash was currently asking Misty where we were going,

"Somewhere!" She replied harshly

I smiled as we started walking towards the door were we met Drew... yes Drew Hayden

"Where were you?" May asked sticking her tounge at him

"Somewhere" He replied before walking off, How rude

I looked at Misty and she rolled her eyes at me

I giggled but my face expression changed when I saw Leaf kissing Red outside

"WHAT THE HELL" May screamed

**Leaf's P.O.V**

"I'm sorry" I said to the person I bumped into

..wait how does he know my name

I looked up to see Mr heartbreaker

I was so not in the mood for talking to him right now

Our eyes locked for a second but I pulled them away from him and ran towards the exit of the school

"Leaf! WHAT'S WRONG!" he shouted at me like he didn't know what he did

I tried ignoring him and cried silently

Gary didn't even bother coming to comfort me...not like I wanted him too

I saw Red walking towards me with a worried look on his face

"What's wrong?" he asked me while hugging me

"Nothing" I whispered

" There's something wrong Leaf!" He said lifting my chin up

I stayed silent

"Its Gary aint it?" He asked me

"Yeah..." I barely whispered this time

I looked up at him

he smiled and before I knew it his lips crashed onto mine

"WHAT THE HELL" I heard May scream!

**Done! hope you like it...Right now im very emotional because im watching Zero no Tsukaima**

**SAITO DIIEEED! he came back to life though but its just so sad:(**

**okay im off topic here...Please review and also im very sorry for grammer errors**

**I hope to update soon **

**love you all**


	4. Chapter 4

**C****Hi People (That is unless your not people which is totally freaky) I am finally back with another chapter,**

**I'm sorry for updating late I really am ,I actually had typed up a chapter but it got deleted...**

**Now lets start the story shall we!**

**CHAPTER 4:**

**Misty's P.O.V**

"WHAT THE HELL" May screamed wide eyed

"Shut up!" I said fuming

Dawn looked at me then looked away

" I thought she liked Gary?!" She said looking confused

"Me - too" I said

I saw Leaf look towards us and blush.

Maybe she realized that we were watching her make out right?

I saw them talking but couldn't quite make it out but I think May did..

She made a shocked face and ran over to Dawn

I wanting to hear ran up to them

" They confessed to each OTHER!" May literally screamed in my face

"Really, What did they say" I asked referring to what Leaf said

" Leaf said she had loveed him for aggees and that she had never loved anyone before him aaand that he was her childhood crush , because they knew each other from kintergarden!" Dawn said while taking a sharp breath and waving at me frantically

" Okay Okay I get it" I said annoyed pushing her hands away

"Girls she's coming act like you had'nt seen anything" May told us whispering

" You idiot she has seen us" I said sighing at her stupidity

" Oh yeah" She giggled

Leaf started walking towards with a huge smile on her face

" Hey Guys!" She said happily

"Explain" We all said together

"Later" She said

"Right now we need to get going - were staying at Dawn's Right?

"Yeah" I muttered

" Yipeee!" May screamed excited

I saw Ash walking up to us lot with his so called "GANG"

"Hey Mist" He said flashing a goofy smile at me

" Hey Ash!" I said back to him

We started walking out the gate together

Gary was looking depressed and Paul was just scowling as usual and Drew he was Teasing May in other words flirting

"So -" I started trying to make conversation with Ash but was shortly interrupted

"Misty! we have to go right now our cars here" Dawn said while pulling my arm and leading me towards her moms car

Ash gave me a confused look and I just rolled my eyes at him and mouthed It's a girl thing

He still looked confused XD

We sat in the car while waving at the boys

"Are those all your boyfriends?" Dawns Mum asked us all smirking

"NO!" We all shouted together

"okay" She answered while laughing

"Leaf" I started

"Should we all sing a song together"

She nodded her head and the rest of the drive was silent

I still need to know what's going on with Leaf and Red, Leaf seems to be in deep thought

**I know this was really boring and short but please stay tuned for me,I also apologise again for updating late im really sorry**

**Ill try updating as soon as I can**

**Also please Review**

**Sorry for any Grammer mistakes and Love you all x**


End file.
